herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sans
Sans is a character in the 2015 indie-game Undertale. He is a skeleton and brother of Papyrus. He is somewhat lazy, as he doesn't really help his brother capture Frisk. Appearance Sans is a short and big-boned skeleton, wearing a hoodie or simple jacket, unzipped at all times, with a white turtleneck underneath, black shorts and sneakers according to his Steam trading card. He is seen with a grin at all times, and hardly moves the corners of his mouth. He has white pupils, which tend to disappear when he is serious. A bright, flashing iris appears in his left eye during the battle against him, as well. This eye starts off merely glowing, but as he utilizes his time warping powers, it starts to flash vividly. Personality Sans is shown to be very laid-back, sleeping on the job as often as he takes breaks. He enjoys making bad puns relating to skeletons, to the annoyance of his brother. He is kind and reassuring, but becomes eerily serious at abrupt moments (particularly when angry). He is also very observant, and his lines and actions change the most through the path and the way of playing the game. He knows the number of times he had defeated the player (in Genocide Route). He tends to say he hates to make promises, this is likely a result of having to harm a human, as he promised Toriel he would protect humans. His laziness is noted again during the final fight in the Genocide route - he is unsure if being somewhat aware of the timeline resetting has broken his spirit, knowing that everything he does will mean nothing... or if he's just using it as an excuse to slack off. Trivia * Sans's boss fight is widely considered by fans to be the hardest boss fight in the game. * Sans is the only enemy who starts his turn before Frisk does in battle, which can catch unwary players off guard. * According to Papyrus, Sans has a pet rock that he forgets to feed. * If Papyrus is killed, Sans won't appear at all until The Last Corridor. In the same case, a flavor text in Shyren's battle mentions that a hooded figure is watching the battle from afar. Given that this text only appears if Papyrus is dead, the hooded figure is most likely Sans. * Sans's dialogue is shown in all lowercases, not even capitalizing sentence starters and names, with a few exceptions. This probably represents his laziness. * If Frisk spares Papyrus instead of killing him, Sans will appear in Hotlands, selling hot dogs. The second hot dog bough will be a hot cat instead. If Frisk tries to buy one when their inventory is full, Sans will start stacking hot dogs on their head. He will do this up to 30 times. Category:Spoilers Category:Skeletons Category:Undead Heroes Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Siblings Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Fighter Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Mascots Category:Weaklings Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Related to Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Deceased Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Vigilante Category:Brutes Category:Heroes who have lost family members